Voyeuristic Tendencies
by darthelwig
Summary: Tony stumbles across a private moment between Wanda and Vision. Scarlet Vision.


"Voyeuristic Tendencies"

By darthelwig

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

Tony didn't visit the Avengers complex often. It was better that he stay away from the "center of the action", so to speak. Better for his attempts to give up on the adrenaline rush that came with putting on the Iron Man suit. Better for his attempts to patch things up with Pepper. He had to stay away for his own good.

He was still part of the team, though, and that did necessitate the occasional visit. Like right now, while he knew Steve was on a mission and wouldn't be underfoot. He hadn't dropped by in weeks, and it was about time he stopped in to check on things, see if the team needed anything. Steve was downright horrible at asking Tony for things, his instinct being to save and not spend Tony's money on equipment and tech.

Maybe he would even stop and check on Vision. He and the Vision didn't talk much. It was just strange for Tony to hear Jarvis' voice come from the android. Synthetic being. Whatever. To not have Jarvis around anymore was disconcerting enough. To have him around in this way was just plain weird.

He decided to stop by and see Vision first. Vision might even be able to tell him what kind of upgrades and equipment replacements the compound needed by now.

His robo-son wasn't in the most obvious places- the common area, the kitchen, the training and exercise rooms. He would check Vision's own room next. Hopefully the man-droid hadn't gone for a flight or anything. If he had, there was no telling when he'd be back.

Vision's door was cracked open, and he could hear noises inside. Heavy breathing, a gasp, what sounded like a soft moan. He was intrigued. Tony had never been able to resist satisfying his own curiosity, so he cautiously pushed the door open further, hoping to not disturb whoever was inside.

What he saw made his jaw drop. Just a little.

Vision was kneeling on the floor next to his bed (and Tony finally understood why Vision was adamant on having one. Oh yes.), with his face buried between the legs of one very aroused, half-naked Scarlet Witch. Her top was completely unbuttoned and fell to her sides, leaving her front bare except for a black, lacy bra covering her full breasts. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, and her long legs were wrapped around Vision, crossed at the ankles behind him so that her thighs were spread wide. Tony couldn't see the Witch's little pussy, but he could see Vision's hands gripping her smooth thighs as he pleasured her.

Neither of them noticed Tony watching, both too caught up in what they were doing. He couldn't blame them. This was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. The girl was writhing on the bed, clutching at her lover's head with one hand while the other groped her breasts. Tony could hear the obscene sounds of Vision licking and sucking the hot, slick folds between her legs.

Tony was hard. He wanted to pull his cock out and find relief right there, watching them, but settled for just gently squeezing his erection through his pants. That was all he would allow himself now. He never looked away from the show before him, though. He couldn't. He was mesmerized.

He hadn't realized Vision could do these things. Well, of course he physically could, but how could he even want to? Tony hadn't realized Vision could have an interest in sex at all. How did this happen? When did this happen? Why the Witch, of all people? Why not try for Natasha? She was every guy's wet dream. No, Vision had to go for the more volatile of the two.

Vision was more like him than he'd thought.

The sexy little Witch's voice grew louder and more desperate as she neared her peak. Tony watched as Vision slipped one of his hands between her legs and fucked her on his fingers, his mouth still working her clit. That was all it took, and the girl was bucking up into Vision's face, clutching the sheets in her fists, her breathless cries filling the room. And Vision was moaning along as well, as if he was experiencing an orgasm right along with her, his tongue still moving over her and prolonging her pleasure.

Eventually, their movements slowed and stopped, and the Witch lay there for a moment catching her breath while Vision pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs. She sat up and pulled Vision into a sloppy, dirty kiss, and Tony could see that Vison's mouth and chin were covered in her juices. It was arousing, erotic, fucking hot, and Tony knew he needed to leave before they caught him.

He tore himself away from the scene with difficulty and managed to make his way to a bathroom before he lost all control. He was so close that all it took was a few brief strokes of his cock to explode in a mind-numbing orgasm. God, he hadn't been that trigger-happy since he was a teenager, but what he had witnessed drove him crazy. Those images would be with him all day, and he knew he would be getting off to them again that night.

Probably a good idea to get out of the complex as soon as possible though. It wouldn't do to have the little Witch pick up on what he'd seen. Better to come back another day to finish his business.

He wondered if maybe he would see them go at it again. His cock twitched at the thought.


End file.
